


Between Us and Them

by the_queenmaker



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-11
Updated: 2009-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_queenmaker/pseuds/the_queenmaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he exits the Nexus, Jim realizes that Spock had thought him dead for 78 years, and wishes--only for a second--that he could correct the error. One second is enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. James T. Kirk Prime

